Prussia, My Prince
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: After 100 years, Italy is still having a hard time getting over the death of Holy Rome. Will Prussia be able to come to his rescue? PruIta PrussiaxItaly AusIta Austria/Italy AustriaxItaly Some Gerita Spamano and many more pairings. Human names are used.


**Prussia, My Prince Chapter One: Happy Birthday **

"Italy, get off of me!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You just scared me, is all."

Italy felt himself being dropped onto his butt and yelled in pain. The german man, dressed in only jeans and a black muscle shirt, retreated to the fridge to get himself a beer.

"Vhy are you up so late?"

"Ve~I had a really scary dream," Italy cried. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Nein."

"But-"

Ludwig rushed off to his room leaving the italian alone again. He had been having the same dream almost every night and didn't know how to deal with it. Feliciano slumped over in the chair and covered his face with his hands. He was too scared to go back to sleep and too sad to make pasta. He didn't know what to do.

The only person who ever understood him was his brother Romano and occasionally France, but Francis seemed too distant about the situation and gave him to worst advice from time to time. The one person who Italy was sure could help him didn't want to bother him with the situation. Italy was lost and alone now.

"Mi manchi," Feliciano cried into his hands. "Mi manchi così tanto."

Feliciano's head felt sore and hot. He hugged himself, trying to pull it all together.

"Nonno Roma wouldn't want me to break-a down like this," he sniffed. "I have to be strong."

_I have to be strong for him_.

* * *

"Get up Italy! It's time for your training!"

The italian jumped up from his spot at the table. He had forgotten that training was scheduled for today.

"You have thirty minutes to get ready. If you are late there will be no pasta for dinner verstehen sie?"

Feliciano quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom and cleaned himself off before dressing in his sailor outfit. Germany would scold him about wearing the outfit sometimes but Italy liked it too much to throw it away.

"Itary," a voice called from the hallway. "Mr. Germany is rooking for you. He sounds very upset."

Feliciano spun around and smiled brightly. "Coming Kiku!"

* * *

"Shover now!"

"But I'm so hungry! Plus I wouldn't have time for siesta."

"I don't care! "

Germany slammed the door to his room and Feliciano sighed deeply. He wished that the man would just give him a break. It was making his head hurt. He slipped into the shower and washed himself good and clean before returning to his room to dress.

"Germany's being such a meanie today," Feliciano pouted as he slipped on a pair of slacks and his blue buttoned front shirt.

He started to put away his sailor outfit when there was a knock at the door. Italy tilted his head and frowned wondering who it could be. When he got downstairs, Germany was the first to answer the door. There was a package in his name.

"Who is it-a from?" He wondered but Ludwig wouldn't answer him. Instead, he carried the package off to his room and hid it in his closet.

"You can get it back after tonight."

Ludwig grabbed the italian's arm and dragged him out to his car with Kiku. Feliciano didn't dare ask where they were going. He could tell that Germany was already in a bad mood and didn't want to upset him further. He sat in the back and slouched down, not wanting to ruin the much needed silent moment.

"Ve're here."

Italy yawned and looked out the window. They'd been driving for at least thirty minutes, but it seemed longer than that. Germany parked outside of the bar that he usually went to after a good training session.

"Umm," Ludwig grumbled. "Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."

Feliciano frowned as he walked into the bar. "Ve~What?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Feliciano jumped as the crowed roared. It was a surprise birthday party. For him!

"Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag," Ludwig repeated. "Happy Birthday."

He found something cold around his neck. It was the iron cross that Ludwig always wore. He'd bought one for him.

"Luddy," Italy cried. "Thank You!"

He hugged the German tightly, crying onto his shoulder. Germany blushed, looking flustered. He didn't know that Italy would react this way.

"I'm glad you liked it, Feliciano."

"I love it, Ludwig," he whispered in his ear. "I love it because I love you."

* * *

It was late when Italy returned to his room. The after-party took place in Germany's home. Lovino, Antonio, and Francis all came to visit him. Even Gilbert joined in to the party. But soon after all of the drinking was over and the gifts were handed out, everyone had to leave.

Feliciano only wished that Lovi would stick around so he could have time to talk to him, but Antonio wouldn't let him. He said something about 'needing a little fun time'. Feliciano didn't want to think about what that meant.

The italian closed the door and dressed into his shorts, not bothering to put on a shirt. He was happy to finally have his siesta. When he crawled into bed, he noticed that box that was sent to him that morning. It was addressed to him from Roderich's house. He wondered what the Austrian and the Hungarian had sent him. He was secretly hoping it was from Elizaveta.

He used the key to his Fiat to cut through the duct tape and quickly tore the box open. He could feel that there was a sort of fabric there, but it was too dark to see. He pulled out what he thought was a necktie, but when he held the to ends together he realized that it was an apron. There was also a hat. It was thin and soft and felt cozy on his head.

Feliciano opened the curtains to let the moonlight shine throught when he caught a glimpse of something that made his heart stop. A green dress. _His_ green dress.

"Dio," he cried. The memories flooded back. He was running down the halls of the austrian's home singing.

"Draw a circle, that's the earth," he sang as tears formed in his eyes. He clutched the dress in his arms tightly. He was trying so hard not to cry as he thought back on those memories. "Draw a circle, that's the a circle, that's the earth. I am Italia."

At that moment, he broke down. It hurt so badly to remember those days so full of joy and pain. He did miss Roderich and Elizaveta, but he could visit them anytime he wanted. The one who he couldn't visit was Holy Rome.

"Holy Rome," Feli cried.

Tears fell from his eyes. He cried so hard to the point where breathing was meaningless.

* * *

"Damn you West," Gilbert groaned as he washed his hands in the bathroom after relieving his bladder. "How dare you tell me-zhe awesome Prussia-zhat I had too much to drink?"

"Ahh, the world around us, can be seen through the stroke of a single brush."

The albino paused on his way back to the basement. It couldn't be...that voice...he'd heard it before.

"It-Italy?"

He cracked the door open just a bit to see him on the floor rocking back and forth with a dress in his hands. Gilbert would have guessed that it belonged to a previous girlfriend, but the name that slipped off his tongue said otherwise.

"H...Holy Rome."

Gilbert paused. He remembered Holy Roman Empire. And he also remembered nursing him back to health and raising him under a new name. Holy Rome was his little brother, yes, but why...

"HOLY ROME!"

Italy was screaming now. Screaming and crying fiercely. It broke Prussia's heart to see him like this.

"Ho-ly Ro-maaaahhh! Please, don't go! I loved you! Why did you leave! DON'T-A LEAVE MEEEEEEEHH!"

Gilbert rushed inside and wrapped his arms around the crying italian. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. All the brightness and joy that once filled the italian was now gone. He was a cold, empty, shell now. Colder than General Winter, to be exact.

"G-G-G-Gilbert!" Feliciano cried, clinging to the Prussian man.

"Feli," Gilbert whispered. "I'm here for you. I'm right here."

"I miss-a him so much!"

"I-I know."

He found himself caught in the eyes of the italian. Gilbert didn't deny the attraction. In fact, he embraced it. He leaned forward and kissed Feliciano's lips lightly. As a way to let him know he wasn't alone.

"I'm here for you, Feli. I'm right here."


End file.
